Capturing Innocents
by caleab.covert
Summary: Carey the male nymph falls hard for a unicorn, but death keeps knocking of Carey's door the more they are around one another, can the Unicorn save Carey, or will Carey fail in his love for the unicorn?


Capturing Innocents

Carey was a male nymph of the woods. Being male was the rarest of happenings for a nymph. Carey's mother had been seduced by a mortal and had lain with him, and thus Carey was born. Carey loved to dance and sing with his mother and fellow nymphs. They taught him history and spoke fondly of the gods. They also taught him that no love was wrong. Love was always pure and to fight love was to against life. There was where it all began. Carey had taken to watching the centaurs, so graceful, and strong. Proud and let humble enough to help all those in need. Carey started to watch the centaurs after one saved him from a goblin when he was young. He'd always wanted to speak to them but could find nothing to say. So at a distance, he watched them. Nymphs usually didn't allow themselves be attracted to anything other than satyrs or the gods themselves, but since Carey was male and a nymph, he was anything but normal.

Carey asked his mother, "Mother, would you be disappointed in me if I liked a centaur?" His mother smiled at him and gathered him in her strong, soft, gentle arms. "No, I'd love you all the same if you loved a unicorn." Carey was confused. "A unicorn?" His mother released him, "Yes love, a unicorn." She looked at him confused. "What's a unicorn?" She sighed, "I thought they might forget the unicorns. Well son a unicorn is the purest and majestic of all creatures. They are horses' that have a horn on their head that spreads light and love. Their horns can cure any ailment and that is why they are honored by all creatures of light. They are the protectors of all light magically creatures in the world. Without them we would all be lost to the darkness." Carey let that sink in for a few minutes. "Have you ever seen one?" His mother laughed, "Of course, I've been around for almost a millennia. It's very rare to see one in their true form. It's a glorious sight." Carey's mind started to wonder. "Can you take me to see one?"

Carey's mother gathered the nymphs and had a counsel. The request to venture out of the woods and away from their trees was not something that we take lightly. Carey's mother begged and pleaded to the others for permission from the others to take her child to see a unicorn. "We are at a predicament, he is male. Unicorns only revile themselves to maidens only. To be beheld by a male might be to forfeit his life." The elder wasn't wrong but Carey knew that. His mother turned to look at him. "Do you still wish to venture out?" Carey's mother asked him, holding back tears. Carey looked at her with the same look. "You can't always protect me. I'd gladly die for the chance." Carey's mother turned away. "Yes, he knows the danger and still asks for the chance." The elders spoke among themselves. "Then you have permission to venture out." Carey's mother told him to rest, for tomorrow they would venture out. Carey climbed up his tree and into his nest. _Tomorrow I will see a unicorn._ Sleep claimed him shortly, and in his dream he stood in a field he didn't recognize. There he stood and looked around and in a distance he saw the most beautiful sight. A while house galloping towards him, with a horn gleaming in the sunlight; as the horse closed the distance he transformed into a very handsome man. His eyes were hazel and were kind and gentle. His face was otherworldly handsome, high cheekbones and a strong chin. His body was slender but muscular. His blonde hair almost white in the light of the sun. _I know you._ Those words were not spoken, but heard in his mind._ I've seen your face. You are the one. I've searched for you a very long time. The male nymph, the innocent man. I look forward to meeting you in person._ Those words made him blush, even in his dream, he knew the unicorn wasn't lying, he felt like he knew him to, but couldn't remember where. _Yes, you shall be just perfect for me._ Then all too soon the dream ended to his mother calling him.

Carey climbed down from his tree and saw everyone gathered round his tree. "We all want to wish you luck and see you off. We all will all watch over your trees till you return." The elder was the first to grab Carey and pull him into hug. She whispered in his ear, "I hope you return. I've come to care for you a lot, like a second mother." A tear hit his shoulder and the realization that he just might die hit him. He hugged her tighter and let one escape his eye as well. "I will, I promise." The other's hugged him and then they all said their farewells to them both. They all knew his mother would return, for she was a maiden. The unicorn wouldn't harm her, either way. They ventured far out of the safety of the forest and continued on. For hours they walked to the unknown location for the best place to behold the unicorn that awaited his arrival. Carey stopped and told his mother of his dream. She grabbed him and cried. "Mother what's wrong? I didn't mean to upset you, please stop crying." His mother sobbed in his shoulder. "No words will comfort me. You belong to him. He has chosen you, and you must have chosen him. He will take you far from me." Carey knew his mother knew the unicorn he was talking about. "How do I know him?" His mother released him. "He was the one who saved you from the goblin. I told you it was a centaur knowing you would mistake them easily with your injuries. I prayed this day would never come. You fell in love with him the moment he saved you. I knew he loved you when he brought you back in his arms." Carey let a tear escape from his eye. "So we are together, even now?" His mother looked at him. "Yes."

After that they spoke briefly. _You're almost here. I can't wait to see you again. You are mine as I am yours._ Sweeter words have never been spoken. His voice even in his mind dripped sincerity. A yearning that was almost satisfied; a craving almost filled. Patience that would soon be rewarded; Carey's breath quicken slightly. His mother noticed but said nothing. Then he stood in the field that he knew from his dreams. Then at a distance there galloped towards him was the unicorn. The horn gleaming like the sun, beckoning him forward. His mother caught his arm. "Wait for him." The horse reared, showing off the size and power that he possessed. The most glorious of sights, was of the unicorn that had chosen him as he had chosen him. From the beginning they were together. He transformed into the man he'd seen in his dream, but still his beauty stunned him. This glorious man deemed him worthy of not only of beholding him, but of his affection. His mother bowed as did he. While he stood there in a majestic pose. "Rise; there is no need for formality when you have brought the one who has won me over so completely." Carey couldn't breath. This man's voice that played over and over in his mind sounded even sweeter and suave out loud. His mother rose. "Thank you. You are far to kind." The unicorn briefly looked at his mother. "What is his name?" Mother looked at me. "Carey." The unicorn walked over to him and bent down to cup his chin to get me to look at him. "Carey." He breathed and he turned blood red. "My name is Karan."

Karan, this creature of such beauty and grace just spoke his name. Carey rose and took a breath. "Karan." He breathed as Karan had just done. He smiled at him repeating the gesture. "I remember you now. You saved me that day. Thank you." Karan burst with excitement. "Yes, I did. You caught my attention, so young, so innocent and you were running from the goblin that was tormenting some woodland creatures. After he caught you, I was running full speed; sorry I couldn't reach you before he started harming you. I used my horn to destroy him and I carried you to safety. Your mother met me and I knew you'd be safe. Didn't keep me from worrying. None of that matters now. After all this time, you are here." His smile was dazzling. He could see if all, not like a picture, he was actually watching it through Karan's eyes. "I'm sorry Elen; I didn't mean to exclude you. You did an amazingly well tending to his wounds. No scars, no abnormalities. Very well at healing." She blushed, "I'm no where near as powerful as a unicorn healing abilities." Karan nodded, "But still, you did very well. I don't mean to cut this short, but I must attend to some matters, but might I ask to escort you home?" Carey didn't want this moment to end. As if sensing his distress, "Do not worry, I will visit you shortly." His smiled made Carey flush again. His mother spoke, "That would be lovely." On the way home, Karan actually let him and his mother ride on his back as they galloped to their forest, but before they got close to the forest Carey felt ill. So quick had this feeling came on, he fell off Karan. His mother jumped off as Karan skidded to a stop before transforming. "What's wrong Carey? What's happening?" Carey couldn't speak, he felt as hot as the sun and worse than he had moments before. "Look at his skin, its turning black. Oh goddess, his tree!" Elen raced towards the forest, Karan gathered Carey in his arms, the pain dulled slightly, and he cooled slightly, but he still felt horrible. As the entered the forest, the pain intensified. Soon he was screaming in pain and his skin was turning black again.

Karan sat him close to his tree that was withering and dying. "His tree has been poisoned." His horn appeared in his hand and he touched the tipped to the tree. The pain stopped, and slowly faded. His tree started healing and coming back to life. Carey couldn't stay awake, so he let darkness take him. His dream wasn't a dream, just him standing in darkness. _I'm still here. I'm right here with you. I know you can hear me._ The voice was familiar and friendly. Spoken with worry and tenderness. _Son I'm here with you to. Come back to us. Please come back_. That voice was familiar to, spoke with worry and distress. Like a mother. _Mother?_ A sigh rang clear though the endless space. _I just want to rest, but there is no comfort here._ Soon a sense of peace started filling the space, comfort surrounded him and light started to pierce the darkness. _Sleep young one, rest easy. We are here, and we will wait for you._ The first voice said. A ray of light shown through the endless night that surrounded him; the light was warm and caressed his body. His eyes closed and soon he woke up in Karan's arms. Karan was asleep and his mother lying on the other side of him. Carey looked around and night had long since falling. Carey sat up ever so slightly and Karan's arms embraced him tighter. _Well might as well get comfortable again_. He snuggled closer to Karan's chest and his even breathing was like a lullaby. Soon sleep claimed him again.

This time he dreamed again in the darkness, but Karan was there. _Come to me; let my light pierce this endless night_. Karan's hand stretched out awaiting him. Carey walked over to him, until he felt something trying to hold him back. _Help! I can't move._ Karan started running toward him, but something was pulling him back. _Karan! Help me please!_ Then the presents pulling him back faded. Karan's arms were around him and light started pouring in. The endless night, was dissolving into daylight. The light made it easier to see Karan's smile. _I'll always protect you. I'll always be here with you._ He touched his horn to Carey's chest. _My light will always be with you. Nothing will ever keep me from finding you. You will always have me._ He had marked me. He has just claimed me. Nothing else matter. The more thought he put into it, the feeling of light and love filled him. He awoke to find himself in his mother's arms. "Mother, where is Karan?" They stood up together as his mother embraced him. "He had to leave to tend to his matters. I'm just so glad you are well. I thought I had lost you." Tears streamed down her beautiful young face. "Never mother. I'd never leave you." Her embrace tightened. "What happened to my tree?" Carey asked touching his tree. She let go and took his hand. "Come the elders wish to talk to you and the rest of us." She led him to the elder's tree. "This nymph's tree was poisoned. We all were to watch over his and Elen's tree. How was it that his tree was poisoned with no one seeing or hearing anything? This forest is ours. We together can withstand any attack, but no one saw or heard anything? Without the help of Karan, this young nymph would have surely perished. Now I ask again, who is responsible for this lack of safety of one of our own?"

No one said anything directly, just mumbling to one another. _The elders couldn't punish all of us, but everyone was going to be carefully watched, other than mother and I. _"Very well then, until someone recalls even the tiniest bit of information, all nymphs will be carefully watched. This malice will be punished." Carey and his mother moved away from the crowd. "Mother surely the other nymphs don't wish me harm, do they?" His mother embraced him tightly. "I know not my son; but fear not. I will protect you, and Karan will as well. You have already mated for life. You marked him last night; even in sleep you felt is presents." "I marked him?" His mother moved them further away from the crowd. "Yes my son. You kissed him, and spoke the words of binding. 'I claim you as mine, for now and always.' I have never seen such fear in anyone's eyes. You claim him, just within seconds of him healing your tree. We had not seen any recover in you yet. So I imagine he was afraid of losing you after you claimed him." Carey stood there. "He claimed me to mother, in my dreams." Carey told her both of his dreams. Her reaction wasn't surprising. "Oh son, you are both part of one another. I was hoping you'd stay mine forever. My son, my little sapling forever here in the forest with me and our kind; but your place is with Karan." Carey started crying. "I'll always be yours mother. Always, nothing will ever change that. This will always be my home. With you and ours." Carey took his mothers hand and started dancing with her. Like when he was young, his mother smiled and danced happily with her son. They twirled, spun, and jumped, everything they used to do. The others took noticed and joined in. The nymphs one and all danced around. Silently releasing all the worry and fear from their woods.

Everything was calm and peaceful in the woods, until a small army of goblins showed, and started destroying the very edges of our woods. Everyone started to panic and the elder calmed them down. "If they enter we have the power to force them back!" The goblins didn't seem to care. They all entered at once and with them the nymphs took off, full speed to meet them. Arrows went flying and swords clanged. Carey and his mother stayed back to protect the trees. Carey took off to the left to defend the elder's tree. The goblin wisped away in a dark cloud. Elen took off to defend her own tree. Carey look to the right and there they were about to cut down his tree. At full speed he rushed to his tree grabbed a hold of it and screamed. "NO!" A light built inside of his tree and exploded out. All the goblins in the woods were destroyed instantly. A barrier of pure light surrounded the woods that protected the nymphs. Carey fell to ground; he saw nothing and heard nothing. Moments, days, weeks, months, years had less meaning then it already did. Silence stretched out in an endless form. He felt as if he was floating but he could feel the cold, hard, unforgiving ground that he hit. He felt someone pick him up and whisper something in his ear, but he heard none of it. Sound was like a dull echo that you could barely hear. The sound of someone whispering in his ear, sounded like waves crashing inside his head. _What's happening to me? What did I do? Where is everyone? Karan you promised I'd never be alone._ A light shown bright at the edge of his reality. A woman stepped out of the light and walked towards him. Everything cleared and he was on an endless plain. The woman stopped a few yards in front of him. _My son is there with your body. I don't know how you got into the astral plain but I am here to take you back._ Oh the goddess! Carey knelt quickly._ Forgive me your majesty. I didn't know…_ Peace surged through him so he couldn't even finish his worried thought. _Peace young one. I know what you are feeling. This place strips memory, self awareness. Just an endless and comforting plain; where the dead go to ease the burden of life, so they can pass on. You are not such a soul. You shall live, and stay with my son as you both have promised._ The Queen held out her hand and walked slowly towards him. _Your majesty? What's happening to me? _The Queen just walked towards him and waited for him to take her hand. Her eternally beauty shining like a star, her purity ebbing from every part of her into a visible aura. Carey took her hand. _Something__very special and quite unique._

Light enveloped them and his eyes opened. Karan's face the first thing he seen. "Karan." Darkness overtook him, but this time Karan was there with him. "Karan!" Carey ran to him and jumped into his waiting arms. Karan's strong arms wrapped around him and threatened to never let go. "Carey." Karan whispered in his hair. Carey snuggled into his chest as Karan scooped him up in his arms. "We should just rest for once." Carey didn't care what they did as long as he stayed near. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Carey let out a tear. _I never want this moment to end. I want to stay like this with him._ Karan chuckled lightly. _Well maybe not exactly like this. Maybe we could do something more than you sit on my chest, looking as cute as can be._ Carey looked at Karan, whose face was slightly red. "Well, we are mates; I was thinking that maybe we could mate." Carey flushed the deepest red. _He wants to mate with me. Oh goddess, what if we do and he hates it. What if he thinks I'm boring? Or to plain._ A hand cupped his chin, and he was lifted to Karan's face. "You could never bore me, and you are anything but plain. Plus if you're that bad, that means, we can practice to make perfect." _Oh goddess he can read my mind. Oh goddess, he'll know everything about me. At all time. I don't think I can survive this creature._ "Well at least it will be fun while it lasts won't it?" Karan's lips barely pressed against Carey's, but as they didn't a shiver went through him which made him want more. Their kissed deepened and hands pulled the other closer. Karan's clothes were torn off, as Carey had live plants growing on his body covering him up. The plants released their hold when his hands asked. With both of them naked, Carey looked around. Nothing was anywhere. _This is a dream._

_Yes, it's a dream. But it will happen sooner or later. So why not enjoy it know. I get nothing from this, this is your mind. You're feelings. If you want me to stop I will. I just want you to be happy._ Carey felt like an ass. He stopped a beautiful thing because he thought it was real. _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin this beautiful moment. _Karan chuckled. Carey woke up in Karan's arms as he still slept. _I wonder._ Carey put his hands on both sides of Karan's face and closed his eyes. At first he saw nothing, but after a few moments. He was blinded by a light and then standing behind Karan. Only Karan was holding onto someone. Carey stood there and saw what Karan was dreaming; of him. Karan was holding onto the dream Carey. "I never want to let you go." The dream Carey laughed lightly. "Who said I wanted you to?" Karan kissed him and Carey sighed into Karan. The closer they got the more heated it became. Carey started to wonder if the only thing Karan was worried about was mating. _Is that the only thing he wants? _Carey released Karan's face and sat there sadly. _What if he only wants to mate? Not to love or help him, just to mate._ The Fairy Queen would know and she would help. Carey tried to get up but Karan tightened his grip on him. "Let…me…GO!" Light surged out of Carey and sent Karan flying. Carey went running as fast as he could to the mountains. A shine to honor the Queen was there. She would help him and if not he didn't know what he'd do. He heard hoof printers behind him and a voice in his mind. _What are you doing? Why did you attack me? Stop running and let's talk!_ "No! I'll ask someone I know will tell me something I can't ask you!" Carey's feet almost stopped touching the ground as he picked up speed, pulling away from Karan.

Then something hit him with powerful force. Knocking him clear from his path and everything went completely dark. In his mind again he was surrounded by darkness. He looked everywhere but no one was there to help him escape. _Where am I?_ A shadow appeared faintly in the distance. With a raspy, dead voice. "Well, well, a nymph, and a male at that. Well something finally got a unicorns attention. Don't take this personally, but you shall help us kill the very essence of purity and light. He will come to save you only to die by our hand." _Why me?_ "Well, not a lot will get a unicorn's full attention. You mated with him, so when he comes for you, we shall kill him and you. Soon we will get through to the Fairy Queens realm and she will fall to. But all in due time." _Who are you? Let me go. He cares not for me, only mating._ "Oh you poor thing. Mating with you gives him all that you are, and all that is his to you. How you say, 'seal the deal.'" _By the goddess. He really did care._ "Of course he did. Though I am wondering how you cast that light from you. Nymphs don't have that kind of power. So tell me how you did it and your death will be as painless as possible." _Light? I cast light from me? Memories seem so far away. Where am I? _The voice sighed heavily. "You're somewhere in tween place. A place outside life and death. The astral plain in our realm. _This place. I'll lose myself here; death will not find me here. Only fading a little at a time, but never truly lost._ "Very well spoken. Now the light?" _Light? What light? There is no light? _"Very well, we have until you mate arrives to find out." The shadow disappeared, and with nothing to focus on, Carey felt himself slipping.

There was nothing to hold onto. Then a voice came. _Hold on Carey. Hold on._ That voice. That was the voice of a mother; a protector, a friend. _To what? There is nothing here._ Carey was slipping. He had no body, not legs or arms, or hands or feet. He felt like an empty space, there but not. _Don't give in. Fight! Karan needs you. Remember him Carey. Remember._ A light pierced the endless night and shown upon him. A face. Karan; his mate. What was it again? The voice that spoke to him, what did he said? The astral plain in our realm. Yes he remembered. _Hold on. He comes for you._ What? No! He can't. It's a trap! They were waiting on him to kill him! _He comes with help. You are my child now to. I will not give you up as easily, nor will my son! Hold on. We come!_ Your majesty! No! They will not harm her; not for me! Light brought his body back together. As the light grew the darkness faded; the darkness that was holding me prisoner. Light burst out of Carey and he awoke to find wraiths, witches and a manticore. Carey was chained with his hands in the air and on his knees. The darkness that surrounded these creatures was almost unbearable. The wraith looked back at him. "Well you must have some light within you. That or someone was helping you." Out loud the voice was colder, harder, and evil. "The Queen or one of her servants must have helped you. That means we have her attention. As her son dies you will to. Two more she failed to protect." They all laughed a cold, evil, blood chilling laugh. No, the Queen was coming to save him. I started this, I can finish this. He closed his eyes and thought of nothing but Karan. Soon he stood there with him. "Karan." Karan rushed to him and embraced him tightly. "I'm coming for you. Tell me where you are!" Carey pushed him away. "No, I can't risk hurting you more, but I can save myself. I just need you to finish what you started." Nothing else was said. Carey pulled Karan to him and placed his mouth on his. Karan was hesitant but after Carey closed his eyes and sighed into him, he couldn't stop. Arms embraced and bodies were pulled together. Carey broke there kiss to kiss Karan's neck. Karan tore at his plants that covered his body. Carey tore at Karan's clothes but he just ripped them off and rolled them over so Carey was on top on him.

Karan's dick speared his leg, wanting attention. The throbbing against his leg made him moan, but hands covered his back pulling him closer. Karan had to mate with him if he was going to save himself. Grabbing Karan's dick and pumping, Karan moaned and panted. A voice in his ear whispered, "Well we thought we captured innocents, but apparently we were wrong." _Oh goddess. _"Karan, just do it. Mate with me." Karan didn't waste a moment. His cock went straight into Carey's body. It felt right, and didn't hurt. Mating with a unicorn was innocent, and his desire was innocent. His body was Karan's and Karan's was his. All this time, he was worried over nothing. They belonged together. Karan's thrusts were smooth and hard. Manly, yet felt just right. Perfect, in everyway. Karan's dick slide in and out effortlessly. Yet somehow he felt every bump and vein in his dick. Karan shifted him around to him bent down with him and holding onto him while he mated with him. The light he felt intensified. Karan's light was flooding into him. Karan was so close and so was he. Sweat covered them both, they gleamed and shined. Things were rushed, but somehow right. Karan was on the edge and Carey wanted to help him, but he didn't know how. "I love you Karan." Carey whispered. Karan came inside him hard. He opened his eyes and the wraiths were no where to be found. "The Queens army is drawing near. Finally the time has come." No. This can't happen. "Well, you've lost your innocents. Hope you enjoyed it, because now you have no light and no hope left." The wraith come into view and was drawing close. He had no light and no more ideas. "Fine you can kill me but you're coming with me." With all the strength he had him he broke the chains holding him and tackled the wraith. "You'll die with me." The light that Karan had given him would kill the wraith and him.

He wanted to say goodbye but couldn't. He had to choose between him and Karan. The choice was clear to him. "I might have no light left for me, but I still have Karan's light." Light started shining from Carey. All the love he had for Karan was making me strong for one last burst of power. He would die but he'd die happily saving Karan. "Karan forgive me." Light exploded from within him destroying the wraith and the few others that were there with him. He laid there dying; all sense of feeling left him. He could only think of Karan. Tears escaped his eyes, before closing. He felt no pain, or anything for that matter. There was no voice this time, nothing holding him back. So in the endless space he walked on. A door was shining in the distance, beckoning him to it. He reached the door and stood there. _This is it. No going back. I saved the man I loved and now I will pay the price._ He went to reach for the door but was dragged back. _No you will not die today. I am Queen and I will bring you back!_ Carey was beginning to feel his body again and in a flash of light woke up to Karan crying over him. A quick intake of breath and Karan jostled him up and cradled him in his arms. "How? You were gone?" Carey got up and took Karan's hand. "I think we should go to see your mother."

They left the cave and Karan told him that a blast of light destroyed everything dark in a mile radius. Carey smiled at the thought of his almost sacrifice that saved them from open war with the dark.

At the shrine to the Queen, they both knelt. "Your majesty, we ask for an audience with you." A light flashed from her shrine and there in a throne room of pure light sat the Queen with her eternal beauty and the King with his proud handsome features. "Your majesty, I thank you for saving me not only once, but both times." Karan looked at his mother. "Mother?" The Queen rose and Karan and I both knelt. "I could not have my son's true mate leave him after such a short time; and I could not let such a love perish, when you were willing to die to protect both me and my son. You not only saved me from war with the darkness, you saved my son." She walked over to her son and embraced him tightly. The king stood then and walked over to his queen. For the first time he had heard him speak those words would stay with him for all time. "As a reward for service to my Queen and my son, we offer you a place here in the palace for your tree to be protected always, and a place in here to be with our son." The king and queen were not only taking him in, but giving their blessing to be with him. "Thank you, your majesties." Carey was about to burst with excitement. "Mom?" Karan said. The Queen turned. "Oh yes. I gave my son permission to give you some of the power not only he possesses to see if you would turn from him, but to see if you can handle that kind of power. Since you used your power to help and save us from open war we will grant you that power back. You and my son will be the same in power. I must say a nymph as a second son as a beautiful ring to it." The Queen gushed. Karan and Carey left the throne room of light and went down a hallway. Everything had made Carey so sleepy. So while walking Karan gathered him in his arms and laid him in his bed and lay down beside him. In sleep he tried to imagine how life would be if he never ventured out of his forest but it was impossible to even think of. Karan was so much a part of him that he couldn't think of not having him in is life.

When he woke up Karan was sitting on the side of the bed next to him, he was protecting him even in the palace of light. "Get over here." Carey grabbed his arm and tugged him back into the bed beside him. The realization of him being nude struck him at that moment. He blushed wildly, "I want to do this the right way this time." He whispered in Karan's ear, and then kissed his neck. A shiver went down Karan and Carey chuckled lightly. "We have forever, so we can wait till you're ready to mate." Carey kissed his lips after that. "I am ready. I want to do this with you. I want you to know that without a doubt." They kissed heatedly and they picked up where they left off in the heated dream they repeated over and over again through out time.


End file.
